Talk:Jax/@comment-24427750-20140427022555/@comment-7950146-20140503090301
Out of all the past top-laners solo q and pro scene wise Jax has one of the few kits that's not really toxic. I can understand how some parts of it can seem that way but pls read. Talking about current Jax and not the old one who was op indeed. Think about Vlad, Riven, Rumble, Mundo, Nasus and even Trynda and Ryze. Vlad doesn't need introduction. Riven too, at her best times she was like a Darius with full reset ult (due to hers having a low cooldown and being back up when returning to lane) without mana and way better mobility and aoe though less tanky but her 2.5 sec shield made up for it. Rumble was ok and not ok. He could push all day and when the Jungler showed up he needed a good ult and he got a double kill, then got into teamfights with a haunting guise and a zhonya's, proceeding to murder everyone if the player was good. Not even gonna talk about his objective control and jungle fights. Mundo had a playstyle way more passive than Jax cause after a kindlegem he could spam cleavers and therefore his late game was way more inevitable than Jax's (which is your main complain). Mundo has to this day some of the most powerful steroids in the game with his regen, movement speed, ad, tenacity and 1/4 current health cleaver that slows and used to have a wider hitbox. Yes, Jax has a gap closer but he is much more vulnerable to cc and burst than Mundo, Jax can't poke and Jax has mana. Nasus was the same as Mundo except he needed to have the wave under tower. Then he reached a point when he could lifesteal tank all harass, farmed his q, went into teamfights, pressed r plus w (around 800 range before nerfs) and he basically made the enemy adc useless in regards to his whole team while Jax's dodge only works when you are hitting him and not his team. And there's no doubt about Nasus outscaling Jax late game, not even gonna talk about it. After Nasus you have Trynda. Out of all the champions I listed he's the only one used primarily in solo q but his playstyle is basically: farm since it is impossible to gank you if you know how to keep your e, outscale your opponent (unless he is one of the few people that can duel you which is part of counter picking, and Jax has counterpicks) and then you basically stay top all day unable to be caught cause of your e and the enemy team either needs to send 2-3 people top (more objectives for your team) or they just let their top laner lose inhib (more objectives for your team). And then you have Ryze. Have you ever played as a melee vs Ryze in lane? :D Not saying he dominates but he allows for very little interraction while he qs your health away. All the champions I listed have a a very good late game (at least 1v1 wise) and with the exception of Riven and Trynda who are considered bad in teamfights (I disagree about Riven but w/e) everyone else is arguably better than Jax in teamfights due to having more aoe, cc or just being ranged. I don't think Jax is a problem. If you let him farm he is strong and his late game is beast but his early game while not bad like some champions, is not the best. There are far more annoying champions to deal with, with much more annoying, zero-interraction playstyles like Leblanc and Nidalee etc.